


Jackets Dry

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Theo Raeken, Grief/Mourning, Hospital scene, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Post-Season/Series 06, Protective Theo Raeken, Self-Blame, Short One Shot, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Liam is stuck in his grief when Theo decides to make sure he is okay.TW: Mentions of character death, typical canon injuries
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Past Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero - Relationship
Series: Thiam One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Jackets Dry

“What are you doing here?” Liam growled lightly.

“Checking on you, dumbass,” Theo shrugged, “Parrish came home from work and said he had to bring you here.” 

“And you care for what?” 

“Maybe, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“You always have another motive.”

“Have I had a motive the past four times I saved you?” Theo sat down beside the bed. 

“I guess not; I just don’t get why you keep saving me,” Liam sighed. 

“I want to keep you alive,” Theo smiled lightly before his face dropped, “but you seem to have a different schedule. Why didn’t you tell anyone what you were doing?” The chimera leaned over to take some of the beta’s pain. 

“I didn’t want anyone getting hurt,” Liam shrugged.

“You got yourself hurt pretty bad though.”

“I’m healing.” 

“You have a blood transfusion; you’re a werewolf. You shouldn’t need blood put back into you unless you got yourself almost killed. I looked at your chart, cracked ribs, stabbed a lung; they almost punctured your heart. Your chest is still bleeding I can see it from here, and your skull was shattered. You could have died!” Theo glared at him. 

“It should have been me,” Liam muttered. 

Theo looked at him as tears slowly were forming in the beta’s eyes. 

“Did Parrish tell you everything?”

“Yes, and I’m sorry, Liam.”

“I-I didn’t think it was going to hurt like this,” Liam began to cry. 

Theo looked at him, unsure of what to do, he never comforted anyone before, but also he never cared for anyone other than Liam either. 

“You might have not been together anymore, but you loved her,” Theo nodded. 

“I didn’t love her anymore, not like that.”

“It doesn’t matter, Liam, you cared about her, but I don’t think you should blame yourself either. You aren’t healing at all; I know you aren’t letting yourself.”

“I don’t deserve to heal. I could have saved her, but I failed. Maybe, I should have told you guys. You could have saved her.” 

“Liam, no one was going to be able to save her. They wanted her dead. That group of hunters they used her to get to you. It is incredible that you are sitting here. She was dead before you got there; wasn’t she?”

Liam nodded in between sobs.

“Hey, I’m just glad you are alive,” Theo rubbed his hand. 

Liam tried sitting up but felt his head spinning. Theo stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him up into his side. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Theo whispered. 

Liam turned and began crying into the chimera’s jacket. Theo just rubbed his back until he regained his composure. 

“I’m sorry; I don’t know why I just did that,” Liam shook his head. 

“I’m not sorry,” Theo smiled, “jackets dry, and I’m glad you trusted me enough to do that.” 

“I do trust you now,” Liam nodded. 

“You know I would never do anything to hurt you ever again.”

“You’ve saved me enough times; I know that. I just don’t get why you came here.” 

“Liam, I want to keep you alive, but that’s not all,” Theo sighed, “ I can’t live without you.”

“What?” Liam looked into his blue eyes. 

“Liam, I can’t live without you. I care about you.”

“I care about you too,” Liam nodded, “thank you for being here.”

Theo leaned over, “can I take some of your pain?”

“What are you doing?” 

“Relax, trust me,” Theo leaned in to kiss the beta. He was almost expecting Liam to pull away, but he didn’t. Liam leaned in holding him tighter. They finally broke off as Liam just smiled at him lightly.

“Thank you,” Liam nodded.

“Anytime,” Theo wiped the tears off his face, “I’m not leaving you.”

“Please never leave me,” Liam whispered. 

“I won’t Little Wolf.”


End file.
